In the prior art, one of the methods used to transform a high voltage to a lower voltage was the utilization of transformers. This method introduced weight limitations and decreased efficiency. It also resulted in greater space requirements. A further limitation was the higher cost. The present invention eliminates the need for transformers and provides a unique apparatus for voltage transformation without the prior art limitations. It may utilize a unipolar alternating current source or a direct current source. It is compact and light in weight while handling appreciable amounts of power. It provides excellent line and load regulation. Finally, it increases efficiency, saves weight and space, reduces voltage transients, and saves money when used in place of conventional transformers.